Bicycles, also known as bikes, are usually small land vehicles with two wheels. When used, the bicycle is powered by the pedals thereof, promoting green environmental protection. English word “bicycle” means two-wheel vehicle, wherein “bi” means “two”, and “cycle” means “wheel”. Bicycles are commonly called “zixingche” or “jiaotache” in mainland China, Taiwan and Singapore, “danche” in Hong Kong and Macao (mainly in Cantonese), and “self rotating vehicle” in Japan. There are many types of bicycles, such as separate bicycles, two-man bicycles and tandem bicycles. For easier riding, bicycles assembling an internal combustion engine appeared on the market. Driven by the internal combustion engine, such bicycles have features of low fuel consumption and fast driving speed, providing more convenience for people. However, the problem of such bicycles is that the gasoline engine boosting system is usually installed on the bicycle frame at the using stage, and the structure of bicycles varies from one manufacturer to another. Therefore, the installation and matching between the gasoline engine boosting system and the bicycle frame are difficult. Consequently, how to design a gasoline engine boosting system capable of being installed more simply and quickly on the frame of most bicycles becomes a technical problem to be solved by people skilled in the art.